


A Role To Play

by catisacat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, F/F, Nerdiest way to pick up girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Steph has gone to the trouble of making a one-on-one Dungeons and Dragons campaign for Chloe and damned if Chloe isn't excited to play it with her.





	A Role To Play

**Author's Note:**

> DLC to let Chloe date Steph when?? Her and Mikey are definitely my favorite new NPCs, I want more of them in Episode Three.
> 
> I'll pilot this ship myself, even if I have to build my own boat and paddles.

Beautiful golden leaves fell around their picnic table. Chloe sitting on it, Steph laughing as she angled her DM screen away from her.

“Stop trying to see what I’m doing back here, cheater!” Steph said, only her eyes visible over the top as she experimentally shook some dice back there.

“I’m not trying to cheat,” Chloe lied with a sneer, leaning forwards and tapping the screen separating them, “Maybe I’m just trying to get closer to you, ever think about that?”

“Attempting to seduce the dungeon master most definitely constitutes cheating.”

“Alright, alright, I’m scootin’ back,” Chloe said, shuffling herself a respectable distance from the other girl, “But just because I want to get this party started. I’m excited that you made a short little campaign just for the two of us, usually only Mikey gets those.”

“Well, maybe I’m warming up to you,” Steph smirked, leaning back in her seat.

“Ohhh Chloe Price, professional heartthrob, has another victim?” Chloe said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Steph rolled her eyes, “Do you have your character sheet?”

“Yuhp, Mikey helped me with the numbers,” Chloe said, tugging the piece of paper out of her bag, “Her name’s Barb-”

“Chloe! Don’t use the default I gave you! You’re way more creative than that!”

“Hey, hey, hey, let me finish,” Chloe held up a finger, “Barb the ORC Barbarian. Loves wine, women and song. Also puppies. Hates everything else. Alignment? True neutral. You gave me a basic girl, I just spiced her up.”

“Alright,” Steph nodded, looking over the sheet and pulling out a female orc figure for her, “I like your new, spicier beefcake anyways.”

“I thought you would,” Chloe said, fishing her character sheet back, “Set the scene for me.”

“Can do. You walk into the small town, weary from your travels. You spot a few buildings, most of them unappealing, aside from the local tavern which has loud music and bright light flowing out of it.”

“Barb is SO down for the tavern,” Chloe said, “She goes in, swaggering so everyone knows what’s up.”

“At the bar is a beautiful woman with short brown hair and freckles, smiling at you enticingly.”

“Walking over, Barb leans on the counter so both her boobs and muscles are on display and she asks for the biggest possible beer.”

Affecting a higher voice, Steph batted her eyes, “Why! Stranger, of course you can have anything you want in my taver-”

Chloe interrupted her with a toss of the dice, “I roll to seduce the bartender lady.”

“Chloe! You didn’t even ask her name!” Steph smacked the table, “I wish I’d never told you you can roll to seduce!”

“Well, I rolled a five,” Chloe said, looking down at the dice, “What does that get me?”

“She catches you staring at her boobs and is insulted.”

“Damn it,” Chloe swore, “I ask her what’s been going on around town.”

“Slightly less welcoming she tells you nonetheless as she hands you your beer,” Steph said before doing the higher pitched voice again, “Why, all the adventurers are in a tizzy because of that treasure the warlock told everyone about. Deep, deep in the wood.”

“Alright, Barb guzzles the beer like a total champ, pays her a couple gold, thanks her, does some finger guns and runs out of the building.”

“Roll acrobatics.”

“What?”

Giggling behind her hand, Steph repeated herself, “Roll acrobatics, did I stutter?”

Chloe shook the die and sent it flying across the table, landing it on one of the bright orange leaves falling around them. It proudly displayed the number three.

“Barb tries to run out but slams into the side of the door frame hard enough to knock down the lucky horseshoe above it. Everyone laughs.”

“Ouch, uh, okay, Barb heads towards the forest now with her wounded pride. Very carefully.”

“Alright, Barb is now in the howling forest,” Steph said, pulling out a map of said forest and putting the orc figure on it, “There’s sounds everywhere but seemingly nothing in sight. Roll perception.”

“Don’t fuck me again, dice!” Chloe yelled, tossing the D20.

As if slapping her in the face, the die gave her a three.

“You see nothing until the goblin is already punching you right in the stomach.”

“Damn it!”

“I’d say roll initiative but, well.”

A short snippet of combat, ended by Barb’s victory.

The two of them proceeded through the forest like this. Barb was ambushed by damn near everything as the D20 stubbornly refused to give her anything above a ten. Steph tried not to laugh as Chloe tried to have Barb seduce some of the enemies along the way. Best being Barb’s attempt on the gnome girl with the pick up line, “You ever been a living finger puppet before? Wanna be one now?”

Steph had been sorely, sorely tempted to give her that one but the roll was a crit fail. You can’t recover from that.

Although Barb vanquished all these foes, she was getting increasingly more and more beat up. Just when Chloe thought her character wasn’t going to make it any further, Steph sent her an angel. Or at least someone holy.

“As Barb rests a gorgeous woman in white robes with flowing red hair walks over to her encampment.”

“I roll to seduce the mysterious lady,” Chloe smiled.

“Chloe!” Steph groaned, “C’mon, at least let her introduce herself!”

“Fine, fine,” Chloe laughed, before doing a gruff ‘Barb’ voice, “Harketh, whomst goeth there?”

“I am Regalia, High Priestess of The Light,” Steph said in an airy voice, “I heard there was a brave warrior who needed my help.”

“Yeah babe, I’m Barb, Kicker of Asses,” Chloe said with a dextrous eyebrow wiggle that got a laugh out of Steph, “And I am definitely in need of a bandaid or two. Or three. Or four. If you could.”

Airy voiced again, Steph held both her arms out and up, “A sudden white light glows all around you and instantaneously all of your wounds mend themselves. It blinds you temporarily and when you open your eyes again, Regalia has disappeared.”

“Damn it!” Chloe slammed a fist on the table, “You didn’t give me a chance to seduce her, Steph!”

“Shush! Maybe you’ll get a chance later,” Steph waved her away, “You’ve still got a big battles ahead of you.”

“Okay, okay, Barb keeps walking,” Chloe said.

“You hit a large opening in the trees. Roll acrobatics.”

“Oh c’mon Steph! That’s her worst stat!”

A roll of the dice didn’t help her, hitting a higher seven that still wasn’t enough.

“You get hit over the head for four damage,” Steph said, rolling a few dice of her own.

“Fucking hell!” Chloe swore, genuinely frustrated.

“You look up at the huge beast who sideswipe you and it’s a terrifying minotauress, the guardian of the treasure! Huffing and puffing, her yellow eyes are wild and enraged. She screams at you in an unknown language, shaking you to your very core!” Steph yelled, happily miming an explosion with her hands before setting the figurine on the map with Barb.

Steph jumped as Chloe slammed both her hands on the table, leaning forward so her face was only a few inches from her own. Her voice was confident, almost celebratory, “I roll to seduce the minotauress!”

Laughing, Steph shook her head, “Alright Miss Only Rolls Under Ten but you’re going to have to roll real high for this one.”

Chloe shook the die longer than ever, chanting something to herself presumably for good luck. With full confidence, Steph watched it roll. Waiting for the failure.

But her jaw dropped when it stopped, the natural twenty shining victoriously.

Steph and Chloe made eye contact. Even though this totally destroyed her plans, Steph couldn’t help but smile at the absolute victory fit Chloe threw. Punching the air and whooping loud enough to make everyone else sitting outside look over for a second.

Head in hands, Steph was still giggling a little as she talked, “Okay, the second the minotauress sees you she is stricken with an undying longing for you. She scoops you up in her arms and carries you off to her inner sanctuary under the ground, revealing the secret entrance to the temple. The two of you spend the next few hours doing absolutely unspeakable things to each other.”

“Kaching!” Chloe yelled, punching the air again.

“The minotauress falls asleep, leaving you to search for the treasure she’s supposed to protect.”

“Alright, I sneak out of the bedroom and take a look around,” Chloe grinned, rubbing her hands together.

“The underground temple is sparse but the large chest in the center of the room catches your eye.”

“I approach the chest and try to open it,” Chloe said, clearly angling at the double entendre.

“Your best attempts fail but you notice the writing on the top of it, reading ‘twilight mule woo you’.”

“Twilight mule woo you?!” Chloe said, looking like a lost, confused puppy, “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a riddle, you think,” Steph said, giving her a strong hint, “There are three bright, glowing stones underneath.”

For a long second, Chloe was quiet as she tried to come up with an answer, “Wait, was the minotaur’s name Twilight? Yeah, yeah, I did this. The answer is ‘what just happened.’”

Shaking her head at Chloe’s massive reach, Steph replied, “One of the three stones goes dark at your incorrect answer.”

Another silence before Chloe gave it another shot, “Barb leans on the chest and attempts to woo it with a ‘hey beautiful, you come here often?’”

“Another stone goes dark,” Steph shook her head.

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking bad at these,” Chloe lamented before purposefully tossing out a crappy answer to end this, “I try kissing the chest.”

“The second Barb’s lips touch the inscription the final stone goes dark and a massive explosion fills the room! Barb is tossed against the wall and drops to the ground, starting to bleed out.”

“Damn it, damn it, damn it! I roll for-” Chloe started before being cut off.

Quickly, Steph held up a hand to stop her, “Suddenly a bright white light fills the room. When Barb opens her eyes she sees the beautiful Regalia in front of her face again, pulling her onto her lap. Reaching up her bloodied and shredded hand, Barb is surprised to have Regalia kiss her on the lips!”

“Nice! Scoring without even rolling to seduce!” Chloe pumped a fist before suddenly confusion overtook her.

Steph had stood up, leaning over her DM screen with her lips puckered. Tapping them with a finger, when Chloe didn’t immediately get it. When she did, she laughed. Chloe pushed herself forward, crawling slightly forward on the table to smooch Steph on the lips.

Leaning back to sit down again, Chloe looked like the cat that ate the canary, “I thought you said trying to seduce the dungeon master was cheating?”

Steph shrugged with a wink, “Maybe I’ll let you get away with it this time.

Toying with the edge of the map, Chloe looked up, “So was this entire one-on-one D&D session to get a kiss out of me?”

“Well, actually the riddle was me asking you out but apparently you never considered ‘anagram’ even though that’s, like, the most basic puzzle possible. It said ‘will you go out with me?’ if you were curious,” Steph said, resting her head on her hand, “But I figured you might not get it so I had that little boom-dead-kiss trap set up just in case. So? You wanna go on a date?”

Chloe smirked, looking really proud of herself for the coming joke, “I think I have to roll for it, right?”

Steph laughed, putting her head on the table, “You’re gonna roll like a two!”

“No, I’m not!” Chloe proudly said, wildly shaking the die in her hands before letting it fly.

It stopped almost immediately, right on one.

Chloe looked up at Steph resigned for a second before she started banging on the picnic table with her fists until the die rolled over onto twenty instead.

Looking proud of herself, Chloe pointed at it, “See? Nat twenty. Definitely wasn’t a crit fail.”

Steph laughed, “So, you wanna know what the treasure was?”

“Hell yeah!” Chloe said, pointing at her, “What are you hiding from me, Steph?”

Looking back and forth before pulling out two pieces of paper, “Look, I know this band is probably a lot geekier than the type you usually see but I think Dungeon Crawlers rock pretty hard.”

“Oh absolutely,” Chloe said, excitedly plucking one of the tickets from her hand and looking at, “Then maybe we hit up the nerd shop and buy me some more dice because this D20 is total garbage. I wanna do a lot more successful seductions next time.”

“I’d say you’re good enough at that,” Steph said with a wink, “At least in real life.”

Sliding off the table, Chloe stuck the ticket in her pocket, “Alright, I promised my mom I’d be home early for dinner for once. She’s making pork chops, I love that shit. I’ll see you this weekend then, looking forward to it!”

“Me too!” Steph said, blushing pretty hard as she watched Chloe disappear towards the parking lot. The golden leaves crunching below her feet and falling around her beautifully as she walked away. This went so much better than Steph had thought. She couldn't wait to tell Mikey about this, he’s totally gonna flip.


End file.
